Death Note: Into new Hands
by Nale
Summary: As the Grandfather of death is planned to be killed, he plots the death of his greatest enemy, through her own daughter. Read as Ryuuk fufills his grandfather's plan, and one human and Shinigami life crumble.


-1Death Note: Into new hands

In the Shinigami, or Soul reaper world, the Soul Reaper exist for solely one reason. They take the lives of humans, and determine when they should die. They write their names into notebook called "Death Notes". These notes will kill the person who's name is written in it within 40 seconds, as long as the person's face is being imagined in the mind of the writer. The details of the death can also be changed. It is said that the user of the note will always have suffering in their life and never be able to go to heaven nor hell.

Now another interesting aspect of Soul Reaper is that they can be killed, even though they are God's of death themselves. If a Soul Reaper actually feels for a human being, and decides to prolong their time to live, that Soul Reaper will die, and become dust. This is the only way to kill a Soul Reaper . When a Soul Reaper saves a human, the saved human receives that Soul reaper's death note. Now, the human is damned if they are to use the Death note, as aforementioned. But, there is a large and powerful grandfather Soul Reaper, who handles the situation of humans who do not use the note's power, and then just human who live either a terrible or well lived life. This Soul Reaper is named Enma, an enormous beast with a great gaping mouth with sharp pointed teeth, wax-like red skin, a long flowing beard, and great demonic horns. Now Enma judges fairly, even though he does rule the Underworld, and wishes to claim souls for himself. Though now and again, as the Grandfather of Soul Reapers, he sometimes gives his Grandchildren gifts. He may loan them an extra death note, or cast their own death note to earth, making them have to claim a new one while that one sits upon earth. This is interesting for Enma, and he does it quite often. It is even said that he 'accidentally' let a death note be stolen by a very lowly Soul Reaper. It was not until many years later did Enma give another gift after the stealing of his Death note. This gift was given to a lowly Soul reaper, in-fact someone no-one knew about.

"Ryuuk…" sputters Enma in a low powerful voice. The lowly Soul reaper flies over to his grandfather.

"Yes…G-g-grandfather?" Ryuuk asks shakily.

"You know of a new Soul Reaper? I heard that this particular reaper was found in the depths of a pile of apples, with her death note nearly full? Explain!" shouts Enma rocking his large desk that sat in the middle of the empty and barren world. Many random death notes fell to the ground, and Ryuuk glanced at them, and then fixed eyes upon his large beast of a Grandfather.

"Well this Soul Reaper is female. She had been shoved into the pile by a group of male Soul reaper who despised her for killing up to a thousand a day. She was not shaken when I found her. She simply raised from the pile, and flew off with no word. She held one ripped piece of her note left that said the names of those Soul Reaper. Oddly, the next day, all four died by cause of trying to save a group of women whom the apparently loved. I think this must mean she can--"

"Of course she can kill Soul Reaper!" shouts Enma.

"She is the Daughter of Inzanami! She and her husband could strike me down in a second! Their daughter's power is rivaled by only her Mother's and mine!"

"But Grandfather…the most interesting part was who else's name was written upon the scrap. It was exactly four letters. E-N-M-A-." says Ryuuk, shocking his grandfather. Enma rises up, now showing his full height.

"Fine. Inzanami wishes to claim this world. If I die, so does her daughter. Ryuuk. If this is my final day, you and I must destroy those who destroy me. Today we forge a new Death note Rule. Summon Kawaii. Daughter of Inzanami. Tell her she is being sent to earth, for Enma himself. Today we begin the planning of the fall of all powerful Soul Reaper.

RULE

If a previous owner of a Death note kills the current owner, the Death note will protect it's master by summoning it's last owner's name to a page, thus killing it's owner's attempting murderer.


End file.
